1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display technology field, more particularly, to a liquid crystal module and a liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Quantum Dot (QD) technique is a semi-conductive nano material structure technology that binding up electrons in limited space and consists of ultra small crystal compounds in 1˜100 nm. The technique applied in lighting and displaying fields is that precisely controlling size of crystals to exactly control colors with considerably broad ranges according to the character of changing wavelength of incident light and controlling the wavelength by crystals in different sizes.
QD has been applied in liquid crystal display technology that providing broader color display range and lower power consumption for a display device to avoid a disadvantage that the color displayed in LCD is worse than Plasma and Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) do. Owing to insufficient heat resistance of relative material in QD and prone to Oxidation etching, it forms quantum bars by transparent glass tube packaging. Therefore, it is an important issue at present that how to simply and safely fix quantum bars in an LCD.